


In which all the Russians knows each other

by gyuumajo



Series: The Pacific Rim crossover AUs no one asked for [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuumajo/pseuds/gyuumajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Did you hear about the new U.N.C.L.E. Jaeger?" </i>
</p>
<p>Also known as, Kaidonovsky & Kuryakin make good team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which all the Russians knows each other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TMFU AU's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790762) by [ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry). 



> The expansion that no one asked for. To that Pacific Rim/The Man From U.N.C.L.E. AU.
> 
> I hafta stop writing unnecessary Pacific Rim crossover AUs.  
> (No, no I don't. Maybe I should start a series.)
> 
> I'm also fudging the timeline a bit. And by a bit, I mean a lot. So please grant me some creative licensing mmkay?
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual. Let me know if you find any mistakes.

"Did you hear about the new guy?" her husband asked, apropos of nothing.

Sasha smiled as she entered their room after her shower.

Aleksis, the huge gossip, was buzzing with uncontrollable urge to spill his latest scuttlebutt while she feigned disinterest. She pursed her lips after another second just to make him suffer before kissing him on the cheek and told him to go on.

"He put three guys in the ICU, coma ward. Another two were inconsolable, bawling in solitary."

Apparently all the new guy did was mock-drift with some of the other new recruits.

*

It took another two weeks for Sasha to crossed paths with the legendary Red Peril, nicknamed after the new guy's propensity for seeing red and doling out some major property damage.

So imagine the surprise when Sasha's joyous exclamation of "Illyusha?!" was replied with an equally enthusiastic " _Sestra!_ ".

Everyone in the mess hall was shocked by the transformation of the unapproachable stern-faced recruit, freely dispensing affectionate hugs and adorable smile.

The giant puppy.

Sasha ruffled his hair, now having to reach up on tiptoes to do so.

*

_"Just bad luck. Her husband was caught for embezzlement years before the first Kaiju breach. What she had to do to keep their house at the nice part of town... Now they're putting him to work building the Wall and she had to move out here. Bad luck."_

_Her mother whispered to her in the kitchen as she packed some lunch to take with her when she went over to babysit Illyusha next door while their mothers went to work. He was getting too old to need a babysitter but they enjoyed each other's company._

_She helped him with math._

_He helped her with everything else._

_Another few years later, her mother died in a Jaeger factory accident. She enlisted and lost touch with the Kuryakins._

*

In the years to come, Illya ended up doing everything in the Shatterdome except as a pilot.

He started out being used as lowly tech at J-Tech due to his size and strength.

Then to the Kwoon as trainer when the instructors recognized his skill.

And finally up to LOCCENT after plotting and executing a winning strategy with zero death count. Not even the Marshal can come up with a no-casualty scenario.

But never in the Conn-Pod after that eventful first week.

*

Until the increase in Kaiju activity and Aleksis' broken arm had not healed from the last fight.

Every available pilot tried to drift with Sasha but no one could hold it for more than 10 minutes.

As the Kaiju advanced to 15 nautical miles out before landfall, Sasha insisted Illya drift with her despite vehement objections from the man himself. Her argument was that she already know his childhood. She won't be overwhelmed by his tragic back story like the babies he was forced to drift with previously.

Aleksis smirked from where he was manning the monitors. "12 miles."

"Do it."

*

_"Neural Handshake in 3. 2. 1."_

*

Sasha groaned.

Of course the giant puppy would immediately decide to chase the R.A.B.I.T. right out of the gate.

She should've known.

*

Teenage Sasha pulling child Illyusha away from the driveway on the day they took his father away.

Older Sasha covering his eyes when he peeked into his mother's tiny decrepit room.

Adult Sasha spitting in the face of all his officers/handlers/trainers when they verbally assaulted him and his family.

" _Shchenok_ , come. Let us prepare for battle."

She felt him pull in his memories and flung them at their rapidly approaching Kaiju. The corresponding fist smashed into the overgrown lizard's face.

*

They made surprisingly short work of the Kaiju. She was left feeling unsatisfied.

The red tinge in her vision only faded after a day of rest.

It was exhausting being so angry and yet having to rein it all in all the time.

*

"No one is to know of this," he hissed when they joined him for lunch the day after. "I cannot have anyone else drift with me again."

Sasha only saw a frightened little boy who pushes everyone away to avoid getting hurt. She ruffled his hair again, not on tiptoe this time as Illya was slumped over with his head in his hands.

"I'm sure officially Aleksis is in the Conn-Pod with me in spite of his arm."

The burly husband of Sasha gave him a thumbs-up with the broken arm deliberately.

Sasha smacked Aleksis lightly on his cast. Her husband gave an exaggerated cry of pain.

"Off the record, you did good. Everyone, including the Marshal, was impressed. Too bad we can't find a stable drift partner for you. You would've been formidable."

The light blush and shy smile he gave her made Aleksis guffaw.

*

"Did you hear about the new U.N.C.L.E. Jaeger?" her husband asked, apropos of nothing. This time, he didn't wait for her to acknowledge his question. "I hear it will be so massive they'll need three pilots."

Another week later, Sasha was ambushed behind the Jaeger scaffold by an overexcited Aleksis. "Did you hear about Pentecost looking for recommendations? They want even non-pilot staff to attempt a drift in the new Jaeger. I think we know someone who would be perfect."

Sasha smiled.

Oh yes. She knows just who to suggest.

 

 

End.


End file.
